


Delica'stress'en

by mathgeek101



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cashier Keith, Deli, Deli Clerk Hunk, Deli Clerk Lance, F/M, Human Resources Allura, M/M, Manager Shiro, Matt is in Bakery, Pidge is in electronics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathgeek101/pseuds/mathgeek101
Summary: Delicatessen? More like Delica'stress'en!Lance gets hired to work in the deli of some store. He meets some pals. Adventures ensue.





	1. Interview

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm brand new to this writing thing, so I probably suck a lot, but that's okay because this is just for kicks anyway, and I'm gonna have a fantastic time writing this stupid thing. I hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> The title is literally just something a coworker of mine would say all the time haha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first half is written like an interview!  
> EDIT: literally, ONE minor edit. I've decided to designate the college that Lance and Pidge and Hunk go to as Altea University, so I'm changing Allura's last name to Ederra which, according to Google translate, is beautiful in Basque. Also some minor formatting fixes.

The following is an interview conducted by Allura Ederra to determine the qualifications of Lance McClain.

Q: How are you? We’ll start simple, so don’t feel nervous.  
A: Thank you, I’m doing well, and you?

Q: When are you available to work?  
A: Currently, any time. Once school starts, my schedule will be a bit different, though.

Q: You’ll keep us updated with your schedule once school does start, right?  
A: Of course, I nearly have my schedule set for school now, anyway.

Q: What do you expect from your management?  
A: Communication is key! I figure, as long as they keep me in the loop and are available for me to talk to if I need to, and are willing to help me understand whatever I need to, it should be fine.

Q: Have you ever worked in food service before?  
A: I have not, but I’m a quick learner, and I’m confident I will be able to do quality work immediately.

Q: What are some things you liked about your previous job?  
A: I used to work as a tutor, which was great, because I love kids, but what I really loved was just simply working with other people, and with the kids, too. I have good team building skills, and I’m still friends with a lot of people from that job.

Q: What are some things you didn’t like about your previous job?  
A: The management was awful about respecting my time and it was extremely difficult to stay involved in school because my job was eating up all my time. Also, some of the management didn’t seem to care about me, just the services I was capable of providing.

Q: What are some things you would look forward to if you were hired for this position?  
A: I’m always a slut for learning new things! I mean, I, uh.. Yeah. I like to learn new things, and since I’ve never worked in food service before, I’m sure it’ll be a good experience, whether customer service horror stories are as bad as they sound, or not.

Q: Why should I hire you, over the next guy?  
A: I’m a diligent worker, and quick learner. I’m also reliable and punctual. I will not miss a shift, or be late, without ample notice.

Q: Alright Lance, when can you start?  
A: I could start tomorrow honestly, if you’re ready to hire me.

Q: Do you smoke?  
A: No...?

Q: Do you want to take a drug test? Since you don't smoke, we can do it right now, and if you do it now, we can get your paperwork going a lot faster than if we wait, and I want to get you into orientation next week. Can you do that?  
A: I’m all yours.

\---

Lance has had odd jobs here and there, babysitting, singing at his cousins’ birthday parties, mowing lawns and shoveling walks, but this is only his second ‘real job’, the other being tutoring kids with snotty rich parents. The kids were great, but the parents could be real nightmares. Lance is excited to put that behind him, and start a job with new coworkers, and make new friends. Not to mention, the store is literally called Lion Castle. Unlike Fred Meyer or Albertsons, or Smith’s or Shaw’s, there doesn’t seem to be any namesake. The founder just liked lions? It’s honestly really unclear.

Lance gets dressed an hour before his shift starts: apron, polo with pants of his choice (jeans, of course), and hat. It’s his first official day, and Lance is still nervous, even though he’s already hired. It doesn’t help that Allura was gorgeous beyond comprehension, not to mention her weird accent? He couldn’t place it. As he walks past her office he wonders absentmindedly if she’ll go on a date with him, but he’s a little too intimidated to flirt with her. She is his boss, after all. He doesn’t even know what goes on in the deli other than the corn dogs he and his mom would always pick up for lunch when he was in grade school, but it’s the only department with any openings, so this is kind of it.

 _Breathe, in and out, breathe. Put on your fearless face,_ Lance tells himself as he clocks in by himself for the first time. Now he’s officially on the clock, and makes his way over to the deli, adjusting his hat for the millionth time. The store isn't horribly busy, other employees giving him a head nod of acknowledgement. As he gets nearer to the deli, he can tell that the deli really is shorthanded, he only sees one guy there.

Lance walks around through the dining area to the side door of the deli, and tentatively walks in. It's a lot bigger than he thought. There are stacks and stacks of dishes and containers and lids and cups everywhere. He walks past the fryers and ovens and finds a hand-washing sink. He doesn't need to be told that's the first step to working in the deli. When he reaches to turn on the water, he notices pushable levers at knee height. Oh, hand-free sink operation. Nice.

"Hey, you must be Lance!" a voice says. Lance turns to see the only guy here walking toward Lance with an empty salad tray in hand.

"That's me," Lance replies. He's a big, friendly man with a smile made of sunshine. Lance can see an orange headband peeking out from underneath his hat, keeping his hair contained.

"I'm Hunk. I would have met you over at the time-machine, but I'm the only one here right now." he says gesturing around to the otherwise empty deli. Hunk laughs a hearty laugh, and sets down the tray on a table. "Gloves." He says, pointing at Lance's hands, now that he's dried them. Hunk leads Lance around the deli, giving him a brief overview on everything. From slicers to fryers, fried chicken to salads, Lance is going to learn everything. He has a hunch he and Hunk are going to get along just fine.


	2. Meeting the Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance meets the crew!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I never told y'all, but I set up this great updating schedule for when I would post each chapter, and it's in three week intervals. I know three weeks is like a million years in waiting-for-a-fic-to-update time, but I'm doing school and I just don't have a ton of time. I figured three weeks was enough time for me to be able to write without feeling super stressed about updating ANd be able to feel like it is up to par and not complete garbage. With that said, please enjoy chapter 2!

Another day, another shift, and even though it’s only been a couple days, Lance is already comfortable walking through the “secret” employee back door. After clocking in, he turns out of the hallway towards the deli.

Passing by produce, he sees someone. And this someone is handsome. He’s tall, has black hair with a patch of white in the front that could only be described as a floof, and broad shoulders. He’s wearing a black button down tucked into a pair of well-fitting black jeans.

Awe-struck, Lance rushes to the deli. He sees Hunk bent over one of the fryers, clipboard in hand, and hurries over, leaning up against the nearby counter.

“Hunk, I know we just met like two days ago, but can I tell you something?”

“Sure buddy, what’s up?”

“Okay so I’m bi, and right now I’m practically drooling over that hot guy in produce - what’s his name??”

Hunk sighs, and without even looking up from the fried chicken he’s temping, says “Oh, hate to break it to you, but Shiro's straight. Pretty sure he’s got a thing going on with Allura.”

“You didn’t even look up at him!” Lance says with an offended noise, hand on his chest. All for dramatic flair of course. Then he processes the rest of Hunk’s sentence. “Wait - Allura, the HR lady? That’s not fair, I was totally crushing on her, too…”

“Everyone is attracted to Allura and Shiro, I don’t need to look. And he’s not a produce guy, either. He’s a grocery manager, and actually used to be a deli assistant manager at another store! Anyway, he’s really cool. The two of them plus Pidge, Keith and I all do game nights together. They’re loads of fun.” Hunk says, writing down the temperature and throwing the thermometer back into a cup of ice. Before Lance can ask who Pidge and Keith are, Hunk is handing him a large bowl.

“Can you take the chicken out to the case for me?” Hunk asks, and after Lance nods, starts over to the counter.

“Hi, Hunk!” A voice shouts from the front, and Lance looks over to find a short girl eyeing the sandwiches. He can hear their conversation while he arranges the fried chicken in the pan out front.  
“Hey, Pidge! We’re out of chicken wraps for the day. I guess the sandwich ladies didn’t make enough this morning to last…but you could try some of that new peanut salad we got in yesterday,” Hunk says with a smirk on his face. Lance knows Hunk loves that salad. He’s been having everyone try a sample when they get anything from the deli.

“Yeah right!” Pidge sticks her tongue out at Hunk and points at one of the salads. “Just get me like a scoop or two of this salad that’s actually good.”

Lance starts toward the back to return the now-empty bowl he used for the chicken, but hears Pidge shout “Hey, you must be Lance!” and looks over to see her giving him a smile.

“That’s me!” He replies.

“Name tag says Katie, but call me Pidge.”

“Sure,” Lance replies. He finds himself saying “my name's Lance” but stops himself before he can embarrass himself. Lance fidgets with the bowl and tongs awkwardly, trying to think of something to say and asks the next thing he thinks of. “Where do you work?”

“Oh, I’m over in electronics.” Pidge says, gesturing with her thumb over her shoulder. “From what Hunk has told me in the last couple days, you seem pretty cool,” Lance nods cautiously, hoping that all the employees that come to the deli on break aren’t quite like Pidge, although he finds her spunky attitude refreshing.

“He’s catching on real fast, Pidge. He'll easily be my replacement once I move to meat and seafood..” Hunk sighs as he hands over her salad container.

“Sure, sure, if they ever let you get over there!” She says. Then, shrugging at Lance, “Well, it’s been lovely chatting with you, but I have a break to take.” and turns toward the registers.

As Pidge leaves, Lance can see Allura walking toward the deli, and quickly goes back to return the bowl he still had out.

He waves at Allura as she nears the deli, and the smile she gives in return makes him melt a little.

“Hey Lance, how are you handling the deli? Doing okay?” Allura asks with genuine concern.

“Hi, yeah! It's great, I'm learning a lot. Hunk has been really helpful, too.” Lance says, gesturing to Hunk energetically.

“That's good to hear, Lance! If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask,” Allura smiles again, and turns to walk away. Once she's out of earshot, Lance turns to Hunk.

“Ugh, she's so gorgeous and she just glows and is totally out of this world, Hunk!”

“And totally out of your league,” Hunk replies, pointing out to produce. Lance follows his arm to see Allura talking to Shiro, smiling and laughing, and is he blushing? Shiro is totally blushing.

\---

Close to closing time, Hunk helps Lance clean up the tables in the dining area adjacent to the deli. It’s then that Shiro decides to grace Lance with his presence and a conversation.

“Hey, Hunk! Hey, new guy! I'm Shiro, what's your name?” It's not that Lance trembles seeing Shiro so close up, but maybe he's a bit flustered because Shiro is so incredibly attractive, and it is so incredibly unfair.

“Oh, I’m uh--Lance! My name’s Lance.” Smooth, Lance. Shiro starts to put up the chairs at the clean tables, and Lance can see he’s as strong as he appears, not that putting up chairs is strenuous work, but it does involve moving muscles. Lance can also see he has a prosthetic right arm that he didn’t notice before.

“So how long have you been new?” Shiro asks, smiling a genuine smile, like he actually cares about Lance, and not just saying it to be polite to the new guy.

“This is something like my third shift. Hunk is already telling me to take off the 'hi I'm new’ portion of my nametag,” Shiro chuckles at that, and Lance considers it a success.

\---

With three of them working to take care of the dining area, it goes pretty quickly. Shiro asks Lance how he’s liking it here, how does it compare with his old jobs, how are he and Hunk getting along, and so on. When the work is finished, Lance thanks him, and starts to leave.

“Hey, I’m not in the deli anymore, but I am qualified to lend a hand,” Shiro says, catching Lance before he got too far. “If you’re ever overwhelmed, and the only one here for some reason, don’t hesitate to get on the phone and call for backup. I’m at extension 7272. If I’m here, I’ll jet over to help you, okay?” Shiro sticks out his left hand to Lance.

“Sure thing, Shiro.” Lance replies, smiling, and shakes his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Keith is gonna show up next chapter!


	3. Replacement Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith? Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi it's been like a million years, but I've been on a mega poem kick lately and therefore neglecting this. BUT I'M BAck with chapter 3. Please enjoy meeting Cashier Keith :)

Lance has been at work for two hours, and Hunk should be here any minute now. They finally get to work together again with overlapping shifts after Hunk’s two days off. Lance is staring at the clock by the schedules when he hears someone shouting from the counter. Perking up and peeking around the corner he sees one of the managers, the one with funny accent and mustache, Lance will have to ask what his name is again. He looks impatient, and there is a  line of customers inspecting the fried chicken. Oh boy. Lance has left his crew mates to die out there.

“We’ll be right with you!” He shouts, and grabs a box of gloves while he speed walks to the sink pretending he was actually doing something instead of just sadly studying the schedule.

\---

After two more hours of wondering where Hunk has been, finding out his shift was changed, and the absolute hell of lunch hour, Lance finally has time to take a breath. He looks at the mountain of dishes in the sink that have probably been sitting there since morning, and just as Lance is settling in to do some dishes, the door swings open. Craning his neck to see the door from the sink, he catches a glimpse of dark hair and brown skin and knows exactly who it is.

“Hunk! Buddy! My man! You’re he-ere!” Lance half-says half-sings, hurrying towards Hunk. “Why didn’t you tell me your shift was changed? Nevermind that, I think I’ve found the new man of my dreams to replace Shiro.” Lance tells Hunk while he washes his hands, leaning against the door to the walk-in. “He’s a cashier and he's cute~”

“Does this boy have a name?” Hunk asks, flicking water playfully at Lance.

“I haven’t actually talked to him, and I just saw him walking past the checkouts the other day,” Lance says, suddenly bashful, bringing a hand to the back of his neck. Then perking up, “but I’m gonna go through his line as many times as possible, to have maximum flirting opportunities. Also to figure out his name.” Hunk chuckles as he dries his hands and dons a pair of gloves.

Before Lance has time to drown Hunk in details about the cute cashier, the manager from before (Coran, he’s been told) is back, shouting for help in the front. Busy again? There really is never a dull moment in the deli.

\---

Lance almost walks by the checkout line he was looking for, but the mop of black hair catches his attention and suddenly he’s making a beeline for checkout 7. There’s more of a line at this checkout than some of the others, but he waits anyway, spending precious minutes of his 30-minute lunch in line.

_ His line is so busy because he’s a great cashier. Clearly. _ Lance thinks to himself. As he gets closer to the line and puts his small bag of lunch from the deli on the conveyor belt, he can see why this line is longer than the others. The guy is charming. Maybe a little awkward, but he’s got a great smile, and yeah, he’s definitely the new man of his dreams. Lance has never worked as a cashier, but he’s heard enough horror stories to know that it’s no walk in the park. So maybe this guy’s charm is all for show, but hey - it’s totally working on Lance.

“Hi there! How are you doing today?” the cashier says with practiced charm and a smile that looks mostly genuine.

“I’m doing pretty swell,” Lance replies, putting on his most charming face to continue, “With a smile like that, I’m betting you’ve only been on the shift for a couple of minutes.”

“Actually about an hour, but I’ve been told my smile never changes. That’s why my line is always the longest.” the cashier smiles again, and, true to his word, it’s the exact same. “Do you have your discount card with you?” With a short “oh!” Lance scrambles to grab his wallet out of his pocket.

“How did you know I’m an employee?” Lance asks as he hands over his card.

“Well, for one,” the cashier starts, using one hand to finish the sale, and the other to point at Lance’s chest “You’re still wearing your apron and nametag, Lance,” He moves his hand upward to point to his head, “and your hat.” Lance feels a nervous smile pulling at his lips, and before he can reply, the cashier is handing him his lunch, and telling him to “have a good lunch, Lance” with the same great smile, and maybe Lance likes him a little more than he intended.

And if Lance ends up screeching in the middle of the break room with a mouthful of chicken because he forgot to get the cashier’s name, he apologizes and sits back down to finish his lunch.


	4. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm not dead although school is trying its absolute best to kill me. Here's a look into some brotherly love and stuff  
> also have more weird format things because I'm just having a great time and want to just do weird stuff and experiment yay #texting

**Keith**

>Have you met Lance at Lions?

**Shiro**

>The new guy over in the deli?

**Keith**

>I think he’s flirting with me

**Shiro**

>You think??

>Hey aren’t you at work? You know better than to be texting on the clock.

**Keith**

>Lunch break. What about you? Aren’t you working right now too?

**Shiro**

>Nah, Blaytz sent me home early. Our shipment didn’t come in so we don’t have anything to do.

**Keith**

>Late shipment again??

**Shiro**

>Yeah, it sucks.

>Come straight home after your shift today, okay?

**Keith**

>Don’t dad me, Shiro. He’d be disappointed with your impersonation

**Shiro**

>Are you kidding?? I do the best impressions of Dad!

>But anyway, I’m gonna have dinner ready by then, and I don’t want your food to get cold.

**Keith**

>K cool I’ll be home shortly after 5

>Now back to evil customers. Wish me luck to not break down and kill someone today

**Shiro**

>Oh cmon, you never break.

>You’re the star employee again this month for a reason!

**Keith**

>Only because I haven’t murdered anyone yet.

>Also Lance usually comes through with his lunch and he’s a good break from real customers

**Shiro**

>Soooo, are you gonna ask him out next time he comes through or what?

**Keith**

>I said HE was flirting with me, I didn’t say WE were flirting

>Besides, he doesn’t even know my name

**Shiro**

>How does he not know your name? He’s been here for like a month.

>Wait.

>You haven’t been wearing your nametag, have you.

>You know that’s a required part of your uniform, Keith!

**Keith**

>Gotta go, see you at home!

**Shiro**

>KEITH PUT ON YOUR NAMETAG!!

 

\---

 

**Pidge**

>Hey loser when are you coming back

**Matt**

>You know that my internship is going for another month and a half, I’ll be home before you know it!

>Also the bakery here is a wreck...

>But I made some friends!

**Pidge**

>Ugh, you already have friends here, you don’t need new friends!

**Matt**

>But Rolo and Nyma are really cool! I think you’d like them

>They named the oven Beezer, and changed the timer alarm to a voice that says “IT’S DONE NOW” over and over again haha

**Pidge**

>Beezer??

>I should change our security scanner beeps to “SOMEONE IS STEALING STUFF” haha

**Matt**

>I’m sure management would LOVE that

**Pidge**

>Anyway, everyone misses you and they bug me to ask how you’re doing

>Shiro misses you. I’m pretty sure he has when you’re coming back marked on his calendar in big orange marker.

>I think Keith even misses you a little

**Matt**

>Keith? Admitting he has feelings? I’m impressed. Maybe I should stay a little longer

**Pidge**

>Well, how’s the internship treating you?

**Matt**

>It’s great! Remember those robots we made with Hunk?

**Pidge**

> How could I ever forget Rover? He was the best dog I’ve ever had

**Matt**

>You mean the best ROBOT dog you’ve ever had.. And the only dog you’ve ever had

>Anyway, I think I’ve figured out a way to make them water resistant! We could have fish!

**Pidge**

>No way!! Send me the plans. Hunk and I will get going on them tonight!

>He’s always wanted fish. He already has a giant fish tank

**Matt**

>Okay, I'll email them to you in a little bit, I've got to get back to work

>I'll call you tonight, too, okay?

**Pidge**

>Alright, talk to you later :)

 

\---

 

**Keith**

>Shiro help me

>I forgot to pack lunch but I don’t have time to go home today what do I do

**Shiro**

>Just buy something from the deli.   


**Keith**

>Oh right

 

**Keith**

>BUT LANCE WORKS THERE

>I knew there was a reason I couldn’t go to the deli

**Shiro**

>So…?

**Keith**

>Our relationship is strictly him going through my checkout and flirting with me. I’m not going to change that because I forgot some food   


**Shiro**

>So you’re going to starve.

**Keith**

>Okay fine I’ll go buy something

**Shiro**

>Tell me how it goes! I’m rooting for you:)   


**Keith**

>uggghh how come Hunk is never at the deli when I go there?? It’s always Plaxum or Swirn

**Shiro**

>Just buy your food, Keith.

**Keith**

>OR LANCE

>He’s smiling at me

>HE WAVED

**Shiro**

>Great, wave back.

  
**Keith**

>Maybe I should forget my lunch more often..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's how it all began *waves*
> 
> I just feel like Shiro would be the type to use good punctuation and stuff even while texting.. y'know?  
> Anyway, thanks for reading, and all the enthusiasm!! Tune in next time for a game night!


	5. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets invited over to game night with the crew!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient with me! School is over for the semester (FINALLY), and I passed all my classes (YAY). So here's game night!!! The chapter I personally have been waiting for this entire time.

Saturdays are the worst. The deli is busier than during the week, and Lance can’t seem to catch a free moment! Aaaand the front has run out of potato salad, again.

“Trust me, Saturdays get worse in July.” Hunk tells Lance when they take refuge in the walk-in. Lance, getting more potato salad; Hunk, getting more… chicken? No.. he’s totally just hiding in the fridge.

Later that night, after the counters have closed, Lance goes over to the sink to help Hunk with the dishes. “So, what department does Keith work in?”

“Ah, stuck on Keith, hm?” Hunk says, offering a smile. Lance elbows him, laughing, and splashes hot water onto his arm. “Hey, I’ve done enough dishes that I’m basically immune to that,”

“Well, I haven’t met him yet, so yeah, I’m stuck on him. Is he really like Pidge said?” Lance asks. Then, doing his best Pidge impression: “‘A total gay loner that never got past his emo phase’ or is Pidge just teasing him? What does he look like? What department is he in?”

“Well, he’s a cashier. Uh, he’s short. Shorter than you, anyway. Black hair, kind of long. Pidge is right about him never getting over his emo phase--he usually wears black, and has these hilarious fingerless gloves he insists on wearing all the time. As far as being a loner goes, he’s pretty much got Shiro and Pidge, and that’s it. Both Allura and I join them for game night, but I don’t think he’s completely accepted us yet,” Hunk shakes his head and chuckles with that, “but he’s coming around.”

 

\---

 

Finally, finally, Lance is available for game night. He’s got Tuesday off and kept his schedule clear so he could go. Tired and nearly melting into his couch, Lance pulls out his phone and shoots Hunk a quick text, asking for the address. Even after two months of texting about work shifts, it feels weird to just casually text Hunk. They’re friends, but this is crossing a line past coworker friends into actual friends. Lance counts to 20, and then stands up to get ready.

 

\---

 

Lance walks up the pathway through the lawn to Hunk’s house, and knocks on the door. He’s technically early, and hopes it’s okay. Pidge greets him at the door and casually leads him through the front room into the dining room where chips and salsa are set out, and shouts “Hey Lance is here”.

“Lance!” Hunk shouts back from the kitchen, “Hope you haven’t eaten dinner yet, because I have some tortillas made. We’re going to have burritos!”

“Oh, I didn’t know we were having food, too. I just assumed some snacks. Where are Keith and Shiro and Allura?”

“Running late, as usual” Pidge says as she takes a seat and munches on some chips. “I heard you haven’t met Keith, yet. Are you nervous?” She asks with a smile on her lips and a fire in her eyes that screams mischievous.

“Why would Lance be nervous?” Shiro says, appearing behind Pidge, followed by Allura and a boy Lance assumes must be Keith. Suddenly, the room is way too small for the 6 of them, and Lance can’t breathe. Hunk’s description did not do Keith justice at all.

“You’re Keith??” Lance says, in disbelief. He thinks he hears Pidge giggling in the background, but he can't really tell what's going on because this is Keith. This Keith is the same black haired boy he's been half heartedly flirting with for a month.

“Hi, Lance.” Keith replies, with a smile. The very same smile he uses on all the customers at Lions. “I didn't know you'd be here.”

“Don’t use your customer voice on me!”

“Wait, you guys know each other already?” Hunk asks, gesturing between the two of them. Pidge is full on laughing now.

“I didn't know he was Keith!” Lance shouts, pointing at Keith, and spinning around to look at Hunk. Lowering his voice, he whispers to Hunk, “You never told me he was this guy!”

“What do you mean?” Hunk asks, reaffirming his gesture with a shrug. “He’s Keith..?”

“Please excuse us,” Lance says, turning to face a very puzzled Shiro and Allura. “We need to have a conversation.” Lance drags Hunk away from the stove into the front room.

“Please tell me what is going on, Lance.”

“Okay, you know my ‘one true love, going to replace Shiro in my heart, cashier-boy to die for’, that I’ve been flirting with for a month?”

“Yes…” Hunk says, eyebrows furrowing. Then a lightbulb goes off in his head. “OH. Oh man, he’s Keith? Keith is your nameless prince charming?”

“YES. Oh my gosh, what am I going to do, Hunk?” Lance starts, always one for the dramatics, “I have to go. I have to leave right now! I’ll have to cut my hair and wear a disguise and change stores, and oh my gosh Hunk, I can never talk to him again.”

“What?? Why?” Hunk now has Lance in his arms, from Lance’s dramatic fake fainting. “Can’t you just continue the way you have? Now I get to spectate, since I know it’s Keith.” Hunk says with a smirk, and Lance pulls out of his arms, with an offended look on his face.

“I can’t, because it was never about wooing him! It was just for fun! But now he’s gonna actually know me, and he’s so attractive, and I want to woo him now, and I doubt he’ll even like me.” Lance says, throwing his arms up in the air, pacing the living room.

“Hey so I’ve been sent in on a reconnaissance mission to recover our friends by Shiro and Allura..” Pidge says, entering the room. “Keith says he’s indifferent, but I’m pretty sure he wants to get on with game night so he can kick butt at Speed.”

Lance looks pleadingly at Hunk, and sighs heavily when he gets a shrug in response.

“Fiiiine, let’s go.” Lance says, and they all head into the kitchen together.

 

\---

 

“Alright, 5 card hands, draw a card after you play one, obviously. Play your cards in either descending or ascending order from the middle two cards here, and first to get rid of all your cards wins.” Pidge is explaining the rules, and even though Lance has never played Speed before, the rules are simple, and he’s a quick learner.

He watches everyone play against Keith, and lose.

“Quiznak, Keith. You’re too good!” Allura says, resigned to her impending loss.

“Quiznak..?” Lance repeats slowly, glancing around.

“Uh, yeah. I picked it up from Coran,” Allura explains, chuckling. “He says it means 'dang it', but I think we all know how we really use it.”

“We all say it now and again, but it’s really Coran’s thing,” Shiro says, and everyone hums or nods in agreement.

The losers start games of their own, and Lance is determined to win when it’s his turn against the King of Speed. Lance plays last against Keith, so he can watch them play a few games before he plays for the first time.

“Victory, again.” Keith says, in a practiced deadpan.

“Aw, man.. I was so close that time, too!” Hunk is keeling over like a kicked puppy, and with sad eyes, turns to Lance. “Avenge me, Lance!” 

“You ready, Keith?” Lance says, smirking as he slides into the chair across from him after Hunk moves over to join the others at the loser games.

“You think you understand the rules? I know it’s simple, but can your small brain handle it?” Keith teases, smirking back at Lance. And oh no, that’s not fair. Keith’s smirk is still lethal, even after a month of flirting.

“Bring it, mullet.”

 

\---

 

Keith is shocked. Lance can tell by his expression - he’s actually emoting on his face. Everyone else is shocked, too. They all abandoned their games when Keith started screeching about Lance cheating, and how could he be winning? Keith is the best at Speed.

“So, I’ve dethroned the king, eh?” Lance chuckles, standing from the chair, but before he can get out from the table, Keith is standing too, shouting for Lance to sit back down, demanding a rematch, because beginner’s luck, obviously.

“What, you want best two out of three?” Lance knows he’s milking this victory, but the game is actually pretty easy, and is confident he could effortlessly win again.

“Y-Yes! I’m sure I’ll beat you easily if we go again. I was just shocked you understood the concept of the game!” Keith’s words are confident, but he's sputtering, and Lance can tell he’s not sure he'll win.

“Sure, sure, Keith.” Lance nods, smiling because Keith is flustered, by him! In the month he’s flirted, Keith has always been cool as a cucumber. No, more like a zucchini, because Keith is anything but typical. “Pidge, why don’t you shuffle, so Keith can’t accuse me of cheating?”

“I wouldn’t accuse you of cheating!” Keith retorts, rising to the playful squabble.

“You just did!” Lance says, arms thrown in the air.

“Less talk, more cards.” Pidge says, dealing the stock and hands. “Win again, Lance. Keith has always been an insufferable ruler in the game of Speed.”

“Ready?” Lance starts, leveling Keith a smirk.

“Set?” Keith counters, getting ready to pull his hand.

“GO!” Pidge shouts over the top of them.

 

\---

 

_ Ten, nine, ten, jack, queen, king, ace, _ Lance wasn’t reading the cards. He knew exactly what was out there, and what was in his hand. He simply played the cards.  _ Eight, seven, six, seven, six, five, four,  _ Lance can easily keep track of both stacks in the middle, as well as his own hand, pulling from his thinning deck.

“SPEED!” Lance shouts, slamming his hands on the table. The room erupts in applause and cheers. Keith throws his cards in the air, and puts his head in his hands in defeat.

 

\---

 

Hours later, after burritos, Uno, Scattergories, ice cream, and Pictionary, it's finally time to go home.

“Thanks for letting me crash your game night, guys! I had a good time.” Lance says, standing from his spot in the living room, where his team won Pictionary.

“Thanks for coming, it was definitely more fun with even teams.” Hunk says, standing to walk everyone toward the door.

“Oh yes! You should definitely come again, Lance!” Allura says brightly, passing Lance on the way out the door.

“Thanks for dethroning the king!” Pidge says from where she’s still sprawled on the couch, grinning at Keith. Lance smiles at Keith, too, but he’s looking at the ground, not meeting Lance’s eyes.

“Well, I’ll see ya ‘round?” Lance says, bumping Keith's shoulder with own.

Keith looks up at him with a shy smile, “I hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you made it to the end of game night! Thanks for reading!! How did Pidge know that Keith was Lance's cashier-lover-boy?? I don't know either
> 
> I procrastinated this chapter by designing Hunk's house, and I'll probably be posting some sketches and photos of what it looks like on my tumblr soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi if you want some random deets about the universe, visit my tumblr at mathgeek101. all my deli posts are tagged "Deli au"


End file.
